


Fixing a Misunderstanding.

by AstroCAM



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: otp6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroCAM/pseuds/AstroCAM
Summary: Misunderstanding between brothers are always present. But what happens when two brothers got a small and petty misunderstanding almost lead to a fist fight.





	

Astro has been busy preparing for their next comeback. They wanted everything to be perfect so that they could put the smile on Arohas faces once they hit the comeback stage again. But not everything is going according to their plans. Everyone is tired from their schedules, from magazine interviews to guesting in different variety shows. The two lead dancers, Moonbin and Rocky are teaching the group the steps for their title song on their next album.

“Rocky I thought everyone needs to be window positon on this part of the song” Bin asked the boy.

“Binnie-hyung that is for the next 10 seconds of the song” the said boy insisted.

The two of them are currently in heated argument because they could not agree on which part is right. The remaining members are just quiet and listening to them, with the absence of the main visual of the group due to his MC commitment in a variety show.

“Would you listen to me just this once Rocky, I know that you have memorized all the steps but this time I am right” Moonbin’s voice is starting to rise up and suddenly the three members are alerted by it.

“How am I wrong when I have memorized all the steps of the dance? This is Eunwoo-hyung’s part and we don’t need to change position in the next 10 second” Rocky’s voice started to rise as well.

“You know you are getting so full of yourself just because you are the lead dancer of the group and refused to listen to anyone when it comes to dancing” Binnie shouted.

“Aren’t you a main dancer as well?! You should know when the next step is supposed to be” Rocky shouted back.

The three members are getting worried at the sideline. “Yah! Jinwoo. You should stop them before it gets worst” the eldest of the group said, MJ.

“Jinwoo-hyung it is getting scary here” Sanha insisted on the leader.

“I know the steps that’s why I am correcting you idiot!” Binnie shouted again, but this time the younger one of the two lead dancer did not speak he clenched his fist ready to hit his hyung.

“Okay break this up. Let’s take a br-.” Jinwoo shouted but did not get to finish what he said because the two are already ready to punch each other.

“YAH!” MJ and Jinwoo shouted stopping the two members from punching each other. The same time the face genius of the group came in. “Sorry I’m late-.” he didn’t finish what he said when he saw the fight that is about to break between the two.

“Eunwoo! Get Binnie out of the room” Jinwoo shouted as he was stopping Rocky from going to Binnie.

Immediately Eunwoo run to Binnie and dragged him outside. “Let me go Eunwoo! I need to knock some senses out of that guy!” Binnie shouted but Eunwoo did not pay any attention to him and just dragged the boy out of the practice room.

“Minhyuk you need to calm down!” Jinwoo shouted at the younger boy on his arms.

The younger boy stop resisting from his hyung. “Hyung, I just want everything to be perfect… Why can’t Binnie-hyung understand it” the said boy whispered to his hyung but enough to be heard by the remaining members inside the room.

MJ went to Sanha’s side who is already trembling from what is happening in his hyungs. “Calm down Sanha” MJ said to the youngest.

“Minhyuk, I know you just want everything to be perfect, but shouting back at your hyung is not going to fix anything” Jinwoo explained to boy who is now on the floor with his knees to his chest and face buried to his knees.

“I did not mean to shout” he said.

“I know you don’t mean it. But you know your Binnie-hyung. His temper sometimes could also get to you, we are lucky your Eunwoo-hyung got here because I cannot calm you both when you want to go ballistic on each other. You know you two can both talk about this in a calm way so please do it” Jinwoo said.

“I’m sorry Hyung” Rocky whispered.

“MJ hyung please get the two here so I could also talk to Binnie”

+To the BINWOO couple+

As Eunwoo dragged Binnie to the office outside their practice room, the boy was no longer resisting him.

They sat at the couch in the office Binnie just laid his head on his best friend’s shoulder.

“What happened there? Why are you fighting with Rocky?” Eunwoo asked.

“We couldn’t agree on some steps for the title song” Binnie mumbled.

 “That’s the reason Binnie? Really? You guys wouldn’t go punch each other when just because you guys couldn’t agree on the step of the dance”

“Yeah. But this time I’m just too tired Eunwoo. And he wouldn’t let me correct him”

“We are all tired Binnie but you are older you should be the one who is more understanding on your younger brother. Don’t you think? You should just talk in a much calmer way and Jinwoo-hyung is there. You should have let him handle things.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lose my temper on Minhyuk. I know he is tired too. And just want to get this dance perfect for the Arohas”

Eunwoo just hugged him and the younger just buried his face on the neck of his best friend.

“You should be telling that to Minhyuk. I know we are all tired and we want things to be perfect so we could put a smile on our Arohas and meet the expectation they have set for us. But you know fighting will not get us anywhere. Don’t fight with your brother.” Eunwoo explained as he rubbed the boy’s back.

“I know. I know…. I’m sorry”

The same time MJ enter the place and saw that the younger has already calmed down in the arms of his hyung.

“If you are calm enough and won’t go punching your brother you guys could back inside” MJ said to the two people sitting on the couch.

Eunwoo pulled out from the hug and looked at Bin. “Do you want to go back inside?”

Bin just nodded and they both stood up and followed their hyung back to their practice room.

When they got inside they saw Sanha sitting on the couch just looking at his hyung who are in the middle of the dance floor. Jinwoo is standing towering over Minhyuk who is sat on the floor with his face still buried on his knees.

“Good you guys are here” Jinwoo said when he noticed the other three return.

MJ went to sit with Sanha on the couch. While Bin and Eunwoo just stayed by the door.

“Bin please sit here with Minhyuk” they know Jinwoo is already serious since he is no longer calling them by their nicknames and stage name. “Dongmin sit here with Bin” Jinwoo added to his command.

No spoke for about a minute after Bin and Eunwoo followed instruction of the leader. Eunwoo sat in between the two lead dancers. Minhyuk looked at the leader waiting for him to scold the two of them.

“Bin, Minhyuk” the two person mentioned stiffened. “You guys come on. You are no longer kids to fight on something so simple. I know you want everything to be perfect but you must set aside pride and accept the others opinion. Minhyuk, I think what your Binnie-hyung said is right, the position on dance for Eunwoo’s part on the bridge should change positon. And Bin, don’t get angry easily just because your younger brother does not easily listen to you. You guys don’t need to punch each other’s face just because you couldn’t agree on something. Do you understand me?” Jinwoo said and somewhere during the leader’s speech Eunwoo stood up and left the two on the floor and went to the couch where Sanha and MJ are sitted.

The two person being scolded just nodded. “I am asking a question. I want to hear some answers not a head gesture. I want to hear if you two really understand what I’ve said” Jinwoo said.

“We understood” the two dancer mumbled.

“Okay now make up. I want to see you two kiss each other on the cheeks” Jinwoo saw how the two’s faces turned horrified when he said that they need to kiss. “HYUNG!!!” the two shouted at their leader.

Jinwoo rolled his eyes and offered a hand on the two for them to stand up. And immediately the two accepted the offered hand and stood up and faced each other.

“Binnie-hyung I’m sorry for not listening to you. I should have just listened to you. I guess I’m just tired and I lose my cool” Minhyuk said.

“No, I should be sorry I was not able to control my temper. I’m sorry Rocky-yah” Binnie said.

“It’s okay I forgive you” Minhyuk said and smiled brightly at his hyung. He offered his hand to shake. “Brothers?”

“Brothers.” Bin said and accepted his hand and pulled the other boy into a hug.

“YAHOOOO!!!!”

“FINALLY!!!!!!”

They heard their other four brothers shouted and attacked them in a hug.

“So now everyone is made up. Let’s get something to eat!” MJ shouted.

“Yey! Jinjin hyung’s treat!” Sanha shouted.

“Yah! Why does it have to be me?!” Jinwoo shouted at the two.

“Hey! I just got here! I haven’t even practiced a single step for the dance!” Eunwoo complained.

Bin and Minhyuk just laughed at them.

“Because you came late!” Sanha shouted at his hyung.

“How about we go practice for one more hour so we could teach Eunwoo the steps then head out around 9pm for a late dinner?” Bin suggested to the others.

“Yeah. We’ve got enough time to practice since we have week to practice everything and no other schedule to think about. Right? Since next week will be the start for the shooting of our MV” Rocky said.

“And it will Rocky and I’s treat tonight” Bin added.

“YEY!!!!!!!!” Sanha and MJ shouted.

“Yah! I never agreed to this!” Rocky said with a pout on his face.

“I guess this is okay as long as I’m not the treating you guys” Jinwoo said. And Eunwoo just nodded.

Bin put his arm around Rocky’s shoulder. “C’mon, we got a dance to teach to this idiots”

And as promise around 9pm they finished their practice. They were able to memorize the step up to the first chorus of the song. After they finished changing out of their sweaty shirts and head out with Jinwoo driving them to the restaurant the two lead dancers promised to treat them.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Cha Eunwoo's words during the NTC Radio Show last March 29, with MJ. Jinwoo always fixed misunderstandings within the group.


End file.
